The construction of stadiums is one of the oldest of building arts, and they have been constructed by many methods: including cast in place concrete, brick and masonry, stone, precast concrete, cast iron, and steel. Of special interest is the stadium constructed for the Solano College, California, utilizing the teaching of Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,092, in which supportive elements were cast extending outward from the deck, and modules so formed were assembled to form alternate modules for the stadium, and then later modules with deck only were placed alternately to complete the structure. The method, at the date in 1971, proved to be the fastest and most economical in competitive bid. The method had the basic disadvantage of requiring transportation of the elements and being limited in the size that could be cast, which made it practical only for small stadiums. Other precast concrete methods have been relatively complex, and quite difficult to bring into proper alignment, to avoid warped and twisted elements, and to make water tight. In addition the structural suitability of the completed structure was difficult to attain.
The present invention bases itself on avoiding these problems and on the current experiences of the inventor in constructing various projects around the world with folding methods.